Incandescent bulbs, quartz bulbs, fluorescent bulbs, PL lamps, and mercury lamps are most frequently used on daily lighting fixtures as light sources. Since these bulbs or lamps are mainly designed for illuminating a big space, they are usually mounted on a ceiling. However, there are also many relatively small storing and/or displaying spaces, such as book cases, book shelves, shoe cabinets, wardrobes, showcases and show windows in bakeries and jeweler's shops, etc., that require sufficient light sources to highlight the displayed products but do not have enough space to mount the conventional light sources. In other words, the conventional light sources are not suitable or practical for use in the narrower spaces due to their big volume.
The fluorescent bulbs, PL lamps, and quartz halogen bulbs are frequently employed in different places depending on the users' actual need. However, they usually have a big volume and undesirable configurations, and/or produce a large amount of heat during operation, and therefore could not be satisfactorily used in narrower or smaller spaces as light sources.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, most users would try to increase the number of light sources in the open or big space in an attempt to illuminate every narrow or small corner in the space. This inevitably increases the user's burden and causes unnecessary waste of valuable energy.
On the other hand, the LED has the advantages of low power consumption, high illuminating efficiency, and small volume, and is therefore very suitable for use in a narrow and small space as a light source. However, with the currently available LED lighting mounting techniques, the lamp holder of the LED lighting is manually welded to a fixed place and could not be moved once it is so mounted.
This forms a big restriction on the application of LED lighting. In view that LED has the brightness, usable life, reliability, and price satisfactorily meeting the commercial lighting requirements, and has the advantages of low power consumption and small volume, it is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an economical, simple, active, and energy-saving LED lighting to overcome the problems existed in the conventional light sources.